


Visitor

by dragonshost



Category: RWBY
Genre: Friendship, Gen, post-beacon destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Ruby receives an expected visitor at home.





	Visitor

“How are you doing, Little Red?”

Ruby opened her eyes, and blinked to clear the sleep from them.  Failing that, she sat up and rubbed her face her arm.  “Suuuuuhn?” she inquired, yawning halfway through the faunus’ name.  “Whhaaahht are you doing here?”

He grinned at her, tail swishing and perched dangerously on the back of the chair.  “Heard you woke up, so I came for a visit!”

“Oh really?”  She smiled back at him.  “Thank you!”

Sun leaped off the chair.  Ruffling her hair, he said, “Hey, once you’ve had breakfast, let’s talk, yeah?”

Ruby nodded, determination in her gaze.  “About Blake, right?”

His smile faltered.  “Yeah.”

“I trust her, Sun!” Ruby asserted.  “Whatever you have to say won’t change that.”

With that, his smile returned. “Glad to hear it!”  He ruffled her hair one last time, and then made for the door.  “Come find me after breakfast - I’ll be out in the back.  You have  _a lot_  of really nice trees to climb…”


End file.
